Lone road
by HeartBeatsBreak
Summary: Your average slacker, not wanting to deal with anyone or anything, was just tossed into complete chaos. What's this loner of a teenager going to do when his already burning world comes crashing down on top of him. Rated T/M bad summary
1. Prolouge

Prologue

* * *

Date: ??/??/????

There were bangs and moans all around him, on the door, windows and walls. Holding on to his rifle as he kept looking at each opening so see which would break first.

He was cornered now the last place he wanted to be, in this god forsaken house.

"Ha, surprise surprise, I'm going to end up dying here. Saw it coming," he said out loud not caring who or what heard him.

"Of course right when I was starting to enjoy the place," he whispered to himself as he looked up at the ceiling," you always just have to fuck me on every last thing."

The wood on the window to his far right was starting to give, "Okay, here we go," he exclaimed with a heavy sigh, cocking his rifle.

He didn't even take two steps towards the window before the middle piece of wood broke causing the rest of the wood to collapse under the power of the blows they were receiving.

As cold bloodied limbs shot through the window followed by two bodies, all he could see were warped, ripped, gored faces with no emotion on them other then the unsatisfied hunger they had for flesh.

He hesitated recognizing a few of the faces (what were left of them) that were trying hard to get into the window, before realizing the two that had already climbed through.

He aimed the .22 hunting rifle at one of the twisted bodies directly charging him. Before it could even come into five feet of him, he fired the bullet straight into its head.

He smiled sadistically as he turned to the second running heap of rotten meat and bones, he was going to enjoy killing this one considering it was one of the assholes that used to treat him like shit.

This one's head was at the barrel of the gun by the time he had cocked the rifle again, he pulled the trigger as brain spewed everywhere.

"Hmmpf, close but no cigar jamesy, " he said as he spat at the body.

Just as he cocked the rifle again and was about to turn to the right window, the left one broke and more ghoulish hands came through.

He turned to the window and fired another round in the head of one of the mangled bodies climbing through the window.

"Shit!" he yelled, as two more climbed through each window, but the loud cracking of the door almost completely drowned it out. He cocked the gun again and pulled the trigger.

*click*clickclickclick*click* "FUUUCK," he groaned realizing he had to reload. The four undead bodies dashed at him, the only thing he could do was use his gun as a club.

He he swung the gun like a bat at the one closest to him hitting it square in the forehead, the thing fell limp to the ground, and kicked the second closest away.

He ran for the box of shells on the dresser across the room but was grabbed and thrown on the ground by one of the undead.

He struggled to knock it off of him to no avail. He finally managed to wedge his knee in between them and kicked it off in to the dresser causing the box to fall and shells to scatter. He grabbed two and loaded into the rifle as another ghoul try to jump him while he was about to stand.

He bashed it in the chest as it stumbled backward and cocked his gun. As he aimed for its head and pulled the trigger, the ghoul he had thrown into the dresser next to him grabbed his shoulder making him lose focus, he managed to blow out the left of its head before fighting off the ghoul.

He did his best to fight off the undead, but the rifle was thrown to the other side of the room. Without hesitation, he went for the kitchen knife that was on the dresser.

As he scrambled for it, three more eaten bodies climbed through the window. Just as he got the knife, the ghoul he had knocked off jumped on him again and pinned him down. He got his hand free and plunged the sharpened utensil into its temple.

He didn't get time to recover as another jumped on him. The force from this ghoul's pounce knocked his head into the ground.

His vision started into a daze and he managed to pull the knife out of the ghoul he killed and into the one on top of him.

Everything went black for him, and the only thing he could think was:

'I'm sorry I couldn't save any of you.'

* * *

A/N: Okay guys that's it, this is my first ever story so don't be so brutal, Thanks for reading, I'lll be getting updates up fast because I have no life at the moment and I'm into this story so yea, thanks again, reviews are welcome, peace.


	2. Ch1: The Walk

Chapter 1: The Walk

* * *

Date: 05/14/2010

"I don't even know why I bothered," Chris said to himself in a pissed off tone.

He was cutting from school early because he had enough of the schools bullshit. One second they were behind him, backing him up on his decision to drop out, and the next, the only thing they did was twist everything he said around and used it against him.

Chris had been trying so hard to drop out these last few months, and no one other then a few teachers and some of his friends actually believed that this was best for him. His family on the other had were treating him like he was scum because they didn't believe that him dropping out was a good thing.

"Great just what I need," he grumbled to himself as he crossed the intersection by the school," Why does everything I do have to back fire and fuck me in the end."

Things hadn't been looking up for Chris lately. Actually, it seemed like his entire world was crashing down on top of him. His family hated him for wanting to 'throw his life away', his long distance relationship with the girl he loved was falling to shambles, his friends were starting to really dislike how his girlfriend was treating him, and finally the school was making dropping out so much harder for him.

Right as he made it across the street the lights turned green. As the cars started to go by, the sirens from ambulances came roaring from the hospital next to the school as they came flying down the intersection.

"What's going on?" he heard a little girl ask her mom as he pasted them, " I don't know honey, must be some sort of accident," the mother said looking down the street.

The ambulances rounded the corner but the sirens stopped moving.

"Oh honey, lets go see what happened." The mother dragged the daughter who looked as if she was trying to pull herself free, towards where the sirens stopped.

'Ha, wow' was all Chris could think, as he just walked the other way, ' I cant believe people these days.' He just shook his head, and kept walking towards his house.

When he was two blocks away he could here more sirens going to where the ambulances were.

"What's been going on lately," he said out loud to himself, catching it before he continued so people wouldn't think he was crazy for talking to himself. 'There's been way to many sirens going off since the summer, and that was almost a year ago.'

He stopped at the end of third block he walked down, he could see the ambulances along with a few cop cars. They were around a house that a car had crashed into.

Chris couldn't see all the way down the block clearly but it looked like the cops had there guns out, aiming at the door.

"Well the neighborhoods gotten bad, must be some sort of robber or something" he guessed. He turned back to the way he was going and continued to walk towards his destination.

He made it a block and a half away before he started hearing gun shots. There were three before the shooting ended. He stopped and turned towards the scene, and heard the shooting begin again. It lasted two minutes this time before it stopped.

Chris hadn't turned from where he was standing, wondering what was going down just a few blocks away. "No, I'm not going to be one of those people in the crowd that just stands there watching the chaos." With that he just kept walking, pushing his curiosity out of his mind.

The sirens started up again a little after he started walking, 'See even if you wanted to go and see what was happening, its over now' he said to himself in his head as he listened to the sirens fade in to the distance.

The thirty minute walk was long and drudging with it being mid day in spring. He could feel the haze and humidity as if it was bags of sand on his shoulders. It was odd to Chris that there weren't any bugs out considering the weather. By now there would be a swarm of nats tailing him.

When he was at the corner of his block he stopped again, not wanting to go any farther. His block's residents were never friendly towards each other. They sneered and looked down upon there neighbors, thinking that everything they had was hot shit and everything their neighbors had was just plain shit.

He was the youngest on the block, everyone else was just in their thirties and up. No kids even though there were 'Children at play' signs on either side of the block. Only two or three had dogs, if thats what you want to call white rat looking furballs that yap all day and night.

The lawns were all cut professionally, and awkwardly enough, by the same company. None of them would get down on their knees and do the dirty work themselves. Well all save for one household.

"Well, here we go, right back into the melting pot," he sighed as he finished the walk to his house very slowly.

The grass in front of his house was not bright green like the others, nor was it evenly cut or edged. The bushes looked shoddily done and there were wilting flowers already in the their beds. Even though spring had just 'sprung', these flowers never had a chance at life.

The windows were all dirty, some of which you could not even see in or out of. The white primer color the house was painted was slightly greening. and the path that lead to a small concrete porch was cracked and worn out.

He reached for the doorknob but stopped as he heard loud and obnoxiousness yelling from inside.

"Great, the douchebag is home."

* * *

A/N: (old) So there you go, I actually pre-wrote four chapters for this story so you know I have no life :((


	3. Ch2: Melting Pot

Chapter 2: Melting pot

* * *

Date: 05/14/2010

"The kid is acting like a complete ass, you can't let him go through with this," was the first thing Chris heard from his brother as he walk in his house.

"I have tried everything I could to reason with him, I've tried offering him things, punishing him, letting the school deal with him, appeasing him, sending him to a psychologist, nothings worked," his mom yelled back his brother.

Chris just walked right past the two fighting and into the kitchen. The kitchen's television was on and tuned to a news station. Along the bottom of the screen it was flashing 'Breaking News', and was showing a mob of people in what looked like a town called Westbury. Westbury was the next town over from his.

'Hm, what's this,' he said in his head as he reached to make the volume louder. But right as he turned the volume up, his mom and brother had moved there fight into the kitchen, and he couldn't hear the news.

"Well they had a talk with him today," his mom said turning to him, "What did they have to say to you Christopher?" she said, putting way to much emphasis on his name.

'God I hate it when she says my name like that,' he thought, making his face fill with disgust, "Nothing important as usual," he said not taking his eyes off the screen.

The news was showing different angles of the mob and SWAT trying to fight them off. He couldn't make out what the female reporter was saying but he was pretty sure that he heard her say the people in the mob were trying to bite the officers.

"Don't spoon feed us that bullshit," his brother yelled. Chris just rolled his eyes and turned to them.

"That dike of an assistant principal threatened to bring in the courts again to try and force me to go to school," he said turning back to the television. The report had switched to one on what had happened on his walk home.

The bottom title showed 'Drunk Crashes Into House And Attacks Owners And Police.' The clip showed a car crashed into a house, and the police with the camera crew moving into it. They rounded a corner and saw the drunk covered in blood as it ran at one of the police officers. The police officer knocked him to the ground with his nightstick but the drunk wouldn't stay down so him and the rest of the officers beat the drunk with there batons and the clip ended, returning the camera back to the female reporter.

"What, I know I definitely heard gun shots," Chris said to himself.

"How many times do I have to tell you to watch your fucking mouth Christopher," she said in a shrill voice that cracked from all the shouting she must have been doing, " and look at me when I'm talking to you."

'Does she always have to say my fucking name,' Chris thought with a sneer on his face, looking down so the two 'adults' in the room couldn't see it, he turned back.

"All she and your guidance counselor are trying to do, is make you not throw your life away. I mean you must be one completely stupid mother fucker to want to drop out," his mother said making his eye twitch with anger.

"How many times do I need to remind all of you dumb fucks that I'm getting my GED," he snapped, " not fucking dropping out!"

That was the last word he could get out before a hand came swiftly across his face. He turned around to face the one that hit him to see it was his mom. He raised his hands and saw his mother back up and his brother step forward.

"Ha, your not even worth it," he said gritting his teeth.

"I can't believe you, you piece of shit, I don't know what to do I've tried everything with you," his mother said with a sad look.

"Your obviously not trying hard enough or maybe your just not a good mother," his brother said, knowing that it would set his mother off.

"What, do you think that I wanted for this to happen," he heard his mom say like she was about to cry.

"No but you're not doing anything about it, you should be more strict an-"

"and what Jacob, beat the sense into me?!" Chris said with a deep hatred in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that you beating the shit out of me is really going to make me go to school you dumb fuck." He said as he just walked right past his brother into the living room. That was the last spark that lit the fire under the pot.

"What did you just say to me you little shit!" Jacob shouted as threw a punch at his brother.

Chris smiled at his brother, "Wrong move this time 'bro'," said as he sidestepped the fist and thrusted his palm into Jacob's nose. He stumbled back holding his nose.

"You fuck!" Jacob yelled going to threw another punch. His mother stepped in and backhanded Chris again.

"What the hell?!" Chris flipped, shocked that his mom had hit him.

"Don't you ever fight back against either one of us again you little shit," his mother said sounding completely pissed, " You're the reason this entire families falling apart you worthless fuck."

"Tsk, your unbelievable," Chris said, his voice full of disgust. He stormed upstairs and grabbed his backpack, emptying its contents on the ground and stuffed some clothing in it.

He went back downstairs to the both of his family members still fighting. He went for the front door when he heard his mothers screeching voice again.

"Where the fuck do you think your going?" she questioned, her voice peeked in a high tone at 'your'.

Chris just turned around and said, "Fuck the both of you, I'm out of here."

He slammed the door making the mirror by it fall and shatter. 'I already have terrible luck, how much worse could that do' Chris said in his head as went into the backyard and hopped the fence so his mom and brother couldn't stop him.

"Fuck them, I'm going home"

* * *

A/N: (old) And there you go another chapter down, I know its kind of slow now but its going to be about another one or two before things start moving along, review please =]


	4. Ch3: Going Home

Chapter 3: Going home

* * *

Date: 05/14/2010

Chris walked out his neighbor's yard with a smile on his face. 'Finally I'm out of that fucking hell hole, I can't wait to get home,' he thought as he started his walk.

His best friend Ivan and his family always took Chris in when he either got kicked out or refused to stay at his house. He'd actually spent so much time there that he didn't even realize when he started calling it home, he just knew it felt like home and that's where he felt safest.

"I wish he lived closer," he said letting out a sigh looking up, "It's already getting dark."

He had walked most of the way there and was going over the events that had just happened when he heard someone's television through there open window. It was turned to the news, a different station then the one that was on back at his house, but this news station was covering the same report.

He got close enough to the window to see in. On the screen was a mob of people fighting the police with breaking news flashing, this time above it.

'Ha yea, real breaking news, the other station got to it faster then this one,' he thought to himself. But then realized that this was taking place somewhere else. On the bottom the of the tv, the names of towns were starting to scroll along it, towns that weren't even in the same state as his.

He began to read some of the names to himself to see if he knew anyone that lived in them. 'Edison NJ, Allendale PA, Jacksonville (FL,PA, and NC), Brookfield MA, Redding (CA, OH), Poughkeepsie NY, Riverhead NY,' Chris's eyes widened as he read the last two, forgetting to read the other names going by.

"That's close to Jill's and my cousins' places," he said, not noticing he said it out loud.

"Who's out there!" said a booming voice coming straight at the window.

"Oh shit," Chris said as he sprinted away from the window and down the street and dove into a bush.

He looked out and didn't see anyone running down the street or come out of the house he was looking into. "That was close," he said as he let a sigh of relief out. He's mood went from excitement, because he didn't get caught, to fear, realizing that the mobs were very close to his cousins' and girlfriend's homes.

"What the fuck is going on," he said to himself, as he started his walk again. He pulled out his cell and begin to dial his cousin's home number. He got a phone call from Ivan right when he went to press 'call.'

"Hey faggot, what are you doing?" was the only thing Chris heard the second he answered.

"Nothing dickwad, walking to your house," Chris said as he continued the insult game they always played when talking to each other.

"I figured, your mom called here looking for you, you should have been here by now though, where are you?" Ivan questioned.

"Yea I had to take the long way there so my mom and brother couldn't find me, what did mom say to that psycho bitch?" Chris said irritably.

Sensing the anger in Chris's voice, Ivan laughed knowing that Chris started to call his house 'home', and his mother 'mom'. "Haha you know her, mom flipped on her the second she started bitching about you always coming here when you 'run away from home'," Chris heard him stop mid-sentence and heard him speak to someone else, "oh and mom said your aloud to stay here as long as you need."

"Haha I figured as much, alright I'll be there in like twenty minutes, I'm going to cut through Homedepot parking lot."

"Whatever ya pussy, just be careful though okay, there's always something going on in that parking lot."

"You know me," Chris said with a laugh.

"That's exactly why I said it," was the last thing Ivan said right before he hung up.

'Yea yea Ivan, I can take care of myself,' Chris thought as he was getting close to the main road where the Homedepot was.

He dialed his cousin's number again, it rang three times until someone picked up, it was his aunt, "Hey aunt mary, are you guys okay, because there was a riot going on near your house," He said to her.

"Yea honey, were fine, thanks for calling," she sounded as if she was trying to rush the phone call and wasn't even paying attention. There was a crash from what sounded like broken glass in the background, "Now who did that, I have to go doll, someone just broke the basment window."

"Okay, listen if anyth-," and the phone hung up, "Geeze, nice talking to you," Chris said as he started to dial his girlfriends number.

It rang for awhile then the machine picked up. "Hey baby, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, call me back when you get this message, I love you." He hung up as he reached the street Homedepot was on.

It surprised him to see that the main road wasn't busy at all. "What the, isn't it rush hour, this streets usually packed," he said to himself as he began to cross.

He hadn't noticed that a car was barreling down the road towards him at an extremely high speed. The car would have hit him if it didn't sound its horn. He jumped out of the way in time before the car could hit him, skidding his arm along the pavement.

"Slow the fuck down asshole!" he yelled after the car that had just ran a red light and was already almost out of sight.

He held his arm where the skin had came up a little. "Eh, It's not that bad," he said continuing the walk to his 'home,' forgetting about his arm.

A little farther down the street was the Homedepot. The hardware store had an enormous parking lot that wrapped all around it along with other stores on the other side. He took the back parking lot because it was a straight line to Ivan's house. There were still a few car's left in the parking lot, even though the store had closed, along with the trailers from a few trucks in the loading bay. The store always left the lights on inside, even after it got very late.

Chris looked at his phone to check the time. "Shit its already eight o'clock, damn I forgot the sun's been going down later on in the day, I have to hurry up," he said starting to walk a little faster.

There was a car shaking a little near the middle of the parking lot. He could hear muffled screams and moans coming from with in it.

"Ha, someone's getting lucky," he said walking a little farther from where the car was. The last time some people were having sex in a car, he had walked close to it and the people inside flipped on him and chased him away. 'Not letting that happen again,' he thought to himself as he pasted the car with a good enough distance that the people couldn't see him.

When he reach the end of the Homedepot, the parking lot got narrow as it split in two, one way was an exit and the loading bay of a Pathmark, the other way lead to another parking lot for a shopping center.

He took the exit leading to the Pathmark, he glanced at the other way. 'Wow, this one's empty?' his said to himself in his head, 'That parking lot's usually full on a Friday because of the two clubs.'

He kept walking until he was next to the loading bay of the Pathmark and stopped. The gate that served as the door was open but the lights weren't on. Chris walked a little closer until he saw a dark figure move from inside the gate. He just turned quickly and walked away before he got in trouble for being there.

He kept walking until he was at the exit of the enormous parking a lot, and crossed the street to walk on the side with houses. He continued a few blocks until he hit the street where he had to turn. As we walked down the street, most of the house's lights were off and the cars were gone. "Guess everyone's out for the night," Chris said shrugging.

When he reached the end of the block, he rounded the corner and walked to the gate of his 'home' but stopped and looked at where the end of the block and met a main road, there weren't any cars. 'Why isn't there any cars on the roads today?' Chris thought, opening the gate and walking up to the door.

Ivan's house had a very homey. western feel to it. The outside was dirty with patches of grass from his two dogs running and playing around the yard. there was a small stoop that led to a glass door with three windows close to eachother on the right left side of the door and two smaller ones on it s right. On the roof you could see two 'house' like structures with a window in each that belonged to two rooms.

The front of Ivan's house was brown with the sides being tan surrounded by a small four foot chain link fence. His mother's blue mini van was in the driveway and his father's beige old cadillac was in front.

Ivan's family was so used to him coming over that he didn't need to even knock, he just walked in. Sitting in his usual spot was Ivan at his computer doing what he always did, listening to screamo music and texting.

"I see you haven't moved from where I left you," Chris said walking in, petting his dog's raider and bowser who greeted him like he hadn't been there in forever. He sat on the huge coffee table in the middle of the room.

Ivan was a very skinny white kid with 'emo' black hair, even though he wouldn't admit to it being emo, hiding behind his 'It's scene asshole' explanation. He wore skinny jeans and a plad shirt and was, for lack of a better word, a pretty boy who actually doesn't know it. He had two lip rings forming a snake bit on his lower lip.

Ivan and Chris had known each and had been friends since second grade, but only really got very close in high school. They were outcasts in their school at that time only because then being 'emo', which chris wasn't, got you treated like shit. But funny enough look what happened four years later, all the girls wanted emo boys and all the guys that called Ivan a faggot for his clothes now wear the same things.

It wasn't until tenth grade that Ivan and Chris were starting to skip school with an old friend that moved back to town that year, Jose, and it was during that year that they really almost became like brothers.

Ivan turned around with a comeback ready, but stopped when he saw Chris. "What the hell happened to you?" he said, already guessing what Chris's answer would be.

Chris gave him a weird look then looked down at his hand and arm that had blood on them. "Oh, some jackass almost hit me on the way here, I had to jump out of the way and I fucked up my arm," he said showing Ivanhis arm with a slight grin.

"Okay, and your face?" Ivan said motion to Chris's cheek.

"My face?" Chris said as he raised his hand to touch his cheek. He flinched a little when he touched it and moved his hand away from the black and blue on his face. "Oh, that crazy bitch hit me twice, didn't know she hit me that hard though," he said going to touch the bruise again, resulting with the same action he had just done a minute ago.

"You like to play with your cuts and bruises don't you, you sick fuck," Ivan said with a smile, turning back to his computer before Chris could say anything. He changed the song that was playing on the computer to another screamo one.

Right as the song had turned on, Ivan's mom walked in. "Would you shut that shit off, just listening to it makes me want to kill myself ," she said walking over to Chris. She grabbed his chin and looked at his face, "Another fight?" she questioned, also knowing the answer before Chris could speak.

"Yea, but I walked out this time," he said moving his arm behind him so she couldn't see it, " and I'm not going back."

"Well I sure as hell am not sending you back ther-," she stopped herself when she looked down at Chris's hand with the blood on it, "What happened?' she said in a frightening tone.

"Nothing, just some ass almost hit me in a car, I jumped out of the way and scraped my arm," Chris said holding his arm up to show her. "I'm fine," he added knowing she would ask him if he was okay.

"Okay, well as I was saying, your aloud to stay here as long as you want to, but I am not letting you go back to your house, okay?" she said in a serious way to let Chris know that it was a rhetorical question.

"Mhm, but I need to go back there tomorrow," he said with a grin knowing it would get a rise from her, it worked. She gave him the most threatening look she had ever given him. He shot his hands up waving.

"Don't worry, I just need to get a few things and some more clothes, then I'm coming straight back here," he said in a defending way, "besides, everyone's got to work tomorrow, that house will be empty."

She sighed, "All right, be sure to come right back, I don't want anything else to happen to you." And with that, she gave him a hug and walked over to Ivan.

"- And you," she said like she had been talking to someone right before this, " enough with the screamo music, or I'll shove the subwoofer up your boney ass and blast it."

"Oh shit!?" Ivan said in a sarcastically scared way.

She flicked him on the forehead and walked back into her room.

"Right the day that happenes, I'll shove that high horse your sitting on up your's," Ivan said low so not even Chris could fully make it out.

"Right, well have you been watching the news?" Chris asked, changing the subject.

"No why?" Ivan answered sounding the least bit interested.

"There's been some fucked up shit going on, there's been mob's of people rioting and attacking police officers all over the country," Chris said getting up to change the tv to the news, " and earlier today, there was a car that crashed into a house and the police were there. I was to far away to see what was happening but I heard them fire at something then stop and start firing again." With that, Ivan actually sat up and paid attention.

When Chris had changed to a news channel, the report was talking about how the riots had been broken up, and that everything was under control. The report gave out town names for people in which to be careful and stay indoors until the police are sure the rioters are all caught.

"See, no big deal, and you made me turn around for nothing," Ivan said with a sigh. "I'm going upstairs, you coming?" Ivan said after shutting down the computer.

Chris had a frown on his face, "Yea, let me wash off this blood." He shut the tv and the lights off and went in too the bathroom. He washed the blood off of him and wrapped it with a towel. He left the bathroom and headed upstairs with Ivan.

Ivan's room had two beds on either side of it, one for him and one for who ever slept over, which was usually Chris. His entire room was a mess and looked as if it hadnt been cleaned in years.

"Alright faggot, I'm going to sleep," Ivan said , falling on his bed, "don't rape me, or I'll kill you."

"The only gay person here is you," Chris said sitting on his own bed.

"Right," was all Ivan said as he turned his head and shut the light off.

It was silent for three hours as Chris laid awake, going over all that happened that day. "What's going on, first the accident, then the riots, and now the news is acting as if nothing happened," Chris said turning to face the wall.

There was a faint moan that came from outside. "What the hell," Ivan said in a grumpy mood, Ivan hated being woken up even though he was a light sleeper.

They both got up and went to Ivan's window. There was a man stumbling down the street with ripped and bloody clothes. "Ha, he's a drunk," Ivan said as he was about to call something out to the man when Chris stopped him.

"Don't fuck with him, he must be one of those rioters," Chris said with his hand over Ivan's mouth.

"Get your fingers out of my mouth gaylord," Ivan said dramatically spitting like Chris had poisoned him. "How do you know anyway?"

"Well one of the riots was in Westbury, he could have walked through the park, you know how hard it is to find someone there"

The Eisenhower state park was right up the block from where Ivan lived. The park connected the towns of Hemstead, Westbury, and there town East Meadow. At night there weren't any lights on in it, so finding people was near impossible.

"I guess so, whatever,"Ivan said shutting the window as he walked back to bed.

Chris stayed at the window and watched the man walk down the street until he was out of sight. He walked back to his bed and laid down, doing a one over of the events again, and started to fall asleep.

'I just have to get my laptop and some clothes from that hell hole and I never have to see it again,' he thought as he drifted asleep.

* * *

A/N: (old) Alright guy's, there you go, another chapter down. Next chapter will probably have the start of some action in it, thanks for reading again, peace


	5. Ch4: Back to the Hell Hole

Chapter 4: Back to the Hell Hole

* * *

5/15/2009

A beam of sunlight was shining directly on Chris' face through the window by him. As he opened his eyes, he winced when the light pierced his vision. He groaned as he rolled over in the bed so he could face the rest of the room. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and make sure that he was awake.

'Oh that's right, I'm here…' Chris thought as he rolled over back into the stream of light, and stared through the glass that served as a barrier between the outside world and his new home. He loved it at his unofficial home, he really did, but he just wanted to get away, be alone for awhile to sort out everything in his life.

The light was dulled as a cloud drifted over the sun's path, causing Chris to snap from his daze. He looked at the cable box in the room for the time, but it seemed that there wasn't any power connected to it. He looked at his phone for the time but it too was dead.

"Great, at least I'm heading back there so I guess that's another reason to go back," He said out loud, raising an angry grunt from Ivan, "check your phone for me, I want to know what time it is."

"How about you go die and then I'll give you the time of day," Ivan said trying to find his comfort spot on his bed.

"Come on, your cable box has no power and my phones dead, just check it, it takes four seconds," Chris said as he sat up and scratched the back of his head through his morning messy-hair.

Ivan reached down for his phone with his head still buried in his pillow. His hand traveled all over the floor trying to find it. Chris laughed to himself as he watched Ivan's hand passed over his phone a few times. After about a minute Ivan just picked his head up to see where it was, and his mouth went straight as he realized he had pasted it every time he reached for it.

Ivan's face caused Chris to laugh loudly, making Ivan shoot a glare at him. "Its ten, happy, now please, can you shut the fuck up," Ivan said slamming his head back on the pillow.

"Whatever dumbass, maybe if you had hand-eye coordination I wouldn't laugh at you being stupid," Chris said as he ducked before the pillow Ivan had thrown hit him. "Your not getting this back," Chris said with a laugh as Ivan made another frustrated face.

"Awesome, now I've got faggot all over my pillow, keep it shit head," Ivan said turning away from Chris and pulled his blanket over his head.

Chris just laughed again as he stood up and reached for his shirt that was on ground. He through his shoes on and grabbed his belt as he walked towards the door.

"Kay nigger-faggot, I'm out," Chris said as he walked out the door letting all the light that was behind it burst through into the room. He heard another groan from Ivan, "Guess a blanket can't block out the reality of how ugly you are can it." He said as he moved out of the way of a bottle Ivan threw at him.

"You still throw like a bitch," Chris spit out as he shut the door before Ivan could reach for something else. He walked down the stairs that were by the door and looked out into the living room. It was oddly quite for this household that always left the television on and the two dogs that were always active.

Instead the television was off, "I guess the power is out," Chris said to himself as he walked into the kitchen. The dogs were no where to be found, 'hm must be in his parent's room,' He thought as he reached for an apple that was in a basket on the counter.

He walked over to the back door as he took a bite of the apple. He opened it and winced again as the light was shining bright against the white cement in the little strip of a backyard his 'home' had. He walked out shutting the door behind him still chewing on the first bite of apple that was in his mouth. He couldn't really stand the skin but he just swallowed it. He took another bite as he walked over to the fence and jumped over the small chain link wall with ease. He walked down the sidewalk enjoying his apple as he was still trying to wake up.

He didn't take notice right away that the neighborhood was even more vacant then the night before. It was almost completely silent accept for the howl of the wind coming from gusts that seemed to be trying to run away from something.

As he reached the entrance of the way he had taken the night before, a flock of birds flew over his head, snapping him from his daze of enjoying his apple. He hadn't even realized he was already at the loading bay of the Pathmark. He looked up at the birds and was in awe at the amount of winged creatures that had accumulated.

"Wow, I've never seen so many birds," Chris said as he just kept walking past the bay, not noticing that the gate was still open or the blood that covered the inside of it.

After the birds had pasted, he had reached the beginning of the Homedepot parking lot again. He stopped and looked out over the vast black sea in front of him. He never saw the parking lot empty during the day so he hadn't actually noticed how large it was. He stared at the heat waves that were raising from the black pavement. The lot had recently been redone so it looked like a black hole that would suck you in if you took one step on to its surface.

Chris sighed as he begin to walk again, "I wish my house was closer, its already blazing with out standing on that black top." He had reached the core of his apple and really wished he had taken two so at least he could concentrate on the flavor of the apple instead of having to think about the heat.

He saw the car that was rocking in the parking lot yesterday and made sure not to walk any where near it. 'Ha, love birds must have passed out last night.' He said as he found another thing to think of as he walked across the black wasteland. His eyes seemed to glaze over as his thoughts went from why the car was still there, to what had happened in it later that day. As a smile was starting to appear on his face, a man in raggedy, ripped, and dirtied clothes walked towards him with his hand out stretched towards Chris.

"Sorry man, I have no money," Chris said as he distanced himself from the man and walked faster. He didn't look behind him but if he had would have noticed that the man had tried to grabbed him but missed and fell to the ground.

He walked fast for the rest of the way until he reached the end of the parking lot. He turned around to make sure that the hobo wasn't following him. He looked over the vast open space and didn't see the man anywhere. 'See, you walked that fast for nothing,' Chris thought letting out sigh.

He turned back around and walked onto the sidewalk and continued his journey. He decided that he would take the direct way this time because he was sure that his family wasn't looking for him. He slipped his hands into his pockets as he leaned his head back. He closed his eyes and felt any tension in his body slip away. He took a deep breath but stopped as his nose had a little fit taking short breaths. He let out the air in his lungs and stopped as he returned to reality.

"What's that smell?" Chris said as he looked around trying to figure what and where the smell was coming from. He couldn't make out what it was but he just knew that there was a funky smell in the air. It smelt stale and old, and dead. He walked a little farther to see if the scent would either weaken or get stronger. But as he continue to press forward, the smell that was still in his nose stayed the same and did not go away.

'Was it like this the entire time and I just didn't notice,' Chris question himself as he walked with the smell still strong in his nose. The smell was strong enough that he could taste it in his mouth. He tried to figure out why the smell was filling the entire air with that stench but couldn't find the source. It was starting make him a little anxious. It was as if the smell was filled with a type of fear that seemed to take a solid form, it made the air heavy and moist yet dry and hot. He kept looking over his shoulder to find the hobo there or someone else but there was nothing. His mouth felt dry and felt like panting like dog to get past the smell

"I need to control myself, everything's fine," Chris kept saying to himself trying to make it calm him down. His heart was racing as the littlest things were starting to get to him, the silence, the vacancy, the smell, that smell that continued to haunt him. He was walking faster then before and was almost about to start running until he saw a car came flying down the street and his concentration on the smell was lost. The car kept driving faster and faster, not stopping or trying to slow down for anything and made a screeching sound as the driver made a sharp turn down a street and out of sight.

'What was that about,' Chris thought as he continued walking as if the smell had never gotten to him. He was almost to his house when it dawned on him. "The smell! It must have not been just me freaking out, it must have affected that person too," Chris said out loud as if he were talking to someone. He stopped and blushed slightly at his out burst and his delusion that happened moments ago. His blush faded and he was filled with embarrassment over how he reacted and said to himself that he would never react to the smell like that again.

The smell never did go away but Chris just put it past him and pressed forward until he reached the beginning of his block and stopped as he did last time. He glanced at the driveway and the front of his house. "Awesome, no ones home," He said to himself as he walked the rest of the way to the house. He slowy walked up to the door and opened it, as if someone was watching. 'Relax, its the smell again' He thought as he pushed his mind set away again. He walked in to see that the glass from the mirror was cleaned up and no one was home.

"Just get in, get your stuff and get out, I would rather not be here when they return," Chris said as he shut the door behind him with a slam, wishing the mirror was still there to fall off again.

* * *

A/N: (old) There you go, sorry for the major delay, I've been going through some stuff in my live so it was a little hard to write but I should be putting up chapters again. =] Reviews would be awesome.


	6. Ch5: Chris' Liberation

Chapter 5: Chris' Liberation

* * *

5/15/2009

Chris ran upstairs and into his room. He stopped and looked around at his only safe place in his nightmarish homestead. He had recently painted and moved everything around to actually the way he had wanted it to be. He sighed as he realized that he might not ever get to be in this room again. He walked over to his closet and reached into it for a suitcase. As he pulled it out, all the stuff that was lying on top of it fell to the ground.

A picture frame was one of the things on the pile of things that fell. Chris picked up the frame and saw that the glass on the front had broken. His face expression went from a worried smile to a saddened frown. The picture was of his family before almost everyone in it died.

In the picture was his father, sister, brother, and mother along with his grandparents and a few of his aunts, uncles, and cousins. He had thrown the picture into his closet after he lost his last of the humanity and kindness in his old home. He felt tears start to build up in his eyes and he just looked away from the picture. He fought back his tears as memories of his lost sister had started to flood back into his mind.

Chris' sister, Amy, was the only thing left in his house that would make him feel safe. She was the only one that showed him affection and compassion. She was his reason for ever actually returning back to this dump. He bit his lower lip as her death came flying back into his brain.

She had fallen deathly ill, with the ebola virus, and sat in a hospital bed for almost a month until she died. She died on one of his visits to see her, she had been asleep so he went down to the café to get them something to eat. When he returned, she wasn't in her room so he checked the bathroom and she wasn't in there either. He ran to the nurses station franticly and found out she was in critical state and was moved to the emergency room.

He sat in the waiting room for three hours before the doctor came out to talk to him and his family that were there. He had broken down and no one tried to comfort him. He was snapped back to reality when he went to sit down on the bed and missed.

"Ow," Chris said as his pushed back all of the memories again and lock them shut. He looked around again and remembered why he was there. He took the picture out of the frame and put it in his pocket as he started to take clothing out of his draws. He stuff as many shirts, jeans, socks, and boxers he could into his suitcase. Once the bag was filled to the brim he moved over to his laptop and put it into his laptop case with his phone charger. He picked up everything and went to leave but stopped and turned around.

He looked over everything and sighed as he would truly miss his room. He frowned as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He put down the bags went to see if there was anything to eat. He saw that his 'mother' had bought apples. He picked one up and took a bite of it, as he picked up his head to see that the clock on his stove was working.

"Oh the powers on here," Chris said as he took a mental note of the time. 'Okay its eleven, so I've got about an hour and a half till the douche comes home.' He walked over to the television in the kitchen and put it on to see the news.

When he had tuned to the news, it was off the air. He changed it to another and it was off the air also. It was the same with all the other stations. "What's going on that's got the stations off the air?" He said as he just turned off the television to go sit down in the dinning room.

He finished his apple as he stood up to leave. He picked up his things and went for the front door. He stalled as he reached for the knob. Chris glanced out the doors little windows to make sure know one had just gotten home or was pulling up. There wasn't anyone.

He smiled as he knew he wouldn't be coming back to this piece of shit house and family. He walked down the path of his house and onto the sidewalk. He felt like a million dollars as he just walked towards his freedom. Nothing was going to bother Chris right now, not the smell, the vacancy, or the silence. He made it two blocks until his hopes fell, crashing and burning like a plane.

His brother had pulled up next him and all happiness had left Chris.

"Where the fuck do you think your going you piece of shit," Jacob said in a booming voice that said like he was about to kill someone.

Chris just kept walking, ignoring anything that was coming from his brother's mouth. He was trying to hold back his laughter as he noticed the bandage that was on his nose from Chris' hit to it.

Jacob wasn't one for patience, so he drove up on to the curb almost hitting Chris. "I said where the fuck are you going you worthless shit!" Jacob said getting angry by the second.

"Anywhere away from you and that shitty bitch of a thing you refer to as mother," Chris said starting to walk around the truck, "I usually refer to her as the worthless skank."

Jacob was gritting his teeth at this, "Get the fuck in the truck now!" he yelled at Chris revving his engine like he was going to run over him if he didn't.

Chris eyed his brother but complied to his demand, not wanting to lose his life. He climbed into the truck, throwing his bags into the back. The whole time, his brother was glaring at him to try and make him feel intimidated.

When Chris was finally in the truck, Jacob floored it off the curb and down the street away from his house. Chris hung on for dear life as his brother made an extremely sharp turn, almost tipping his truck.

When his brother had decided to slow down and turn back, they were ten blocks away from their house.

The ride was quite for the first four blocks. There was so much tension in the air that you could cut it with a knife and serve it as cake that would cause you to kill yourself. By the fifth block, Jacob had flipped and decked his brother in the head, causing Chris' head to fly into the window.

"If you ever try to fight back against me again, I'll fucking kill you," Jacob said, spitting on Chris as he lost control of his anger. Chris just rubbed his head and wiped off the spit, just keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't give a fuck what you want, your fucking staying with us because you have no where to go," Jacob said, as he tried to attack Chris' spirit. "Everyone that gave a shit about you is fucking dead so your stuck with us you piece of shit." Jacob said as was driving through stop signs.

Chris was smiling at everything Jacob was saying because he knew that he did have a place that would take him in, a true family. Jacob saw that he was smiling and lost it again.

"What the fuck are you smiling at, am I making you laugh," Jacob yelled losing any self control he had. He slammed his elbow into Chris' side then punched him in the face twice before he stopped. "Fucking smile now, you worthless loser, do it again and I'll kill you for that too."

Chris wiped the blood from his chin as they pulled up to the house. " Get the fuck inside," Jacob said making sure to get one last punch in.

Chris hoped out of truck and started to walk up to the door as his brother got out. A man ran from the backyard of the house across the street from their's and screamed at Jacob.

"What you want some too fuck!" Jacob screamed as the man rushed him. "Fine fuck face, your funeral," Jacob said charging the man as well.

Chris turned around to see his brother running at a man, who was also running back at him. Jacob punched the man in the face when he got close enough, then taking the back of his head and slamming it into his knee. As he did that, the man bite his leg causing Jacob to shove the man to the ground.

"Did you just bite me you shit head," Jacob said, as he went to kick the guy in the stomach, but he was already up jumping on Jacob. Jacob blocked the man from jumping on him but was bitten on his arm. Jacob groaned in agony as he elbowed the man in the head and threw him to the ground again.

Before Jacob could do anything, the man was up again. Jacob let lose and threw punches at the man in the face, all the while getting cuts from the mans mouth trying to bite his hand. Jacob grabbed the man by the shirt and pounded on his face, not caring about the cuts or the bites.

Chris stood in awe at what was happening, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to help the man but when his brother was in this mood, he was almost unstoppable. So he just stood, and watched the events unfold as his hatred built up more and more for his brother.

Jacob forced the man to the ground and continued to beat on the man, letting loose of all his anger. He was punching the mans face when another man came from the backyard. Chris noticed that the man was the owner of the house he had just come from. He was a larger man, fatter, and slower then the other.

The fatter man charged Jacob while he was still on the skinnier one and bite his shoulder. Jacob screamed in pain as he let up on the other man causing him to lean up and bite Jacobs side. Jacob punched the skinnier man down and the fat man back. He stood with a foot on the man below him, letting punches fly on the fat man. The fatter man stumbled back and fell, as Jacob turned to the other man who was trying to get up under his foot.

Jacob flipped the skinny man offer and slammed his head in to the ground over and over again until the man that lived across the street got up and charged him again. He stood up and punched the man in the face then elbowed him back. He looked at the other man and curb-stomped his skull with his heel, causing his skull to cave and break.

Chris cringed as he witnessed his brother kill the other man, and saw the mans body go limp. Chris backed up to the house and hid behind the door not wanting for the other man to see him. Jacob turned to the man that was still alive and bashed on his face like he did the other man. As he began to fight the fatter man, a woman came out of the house and rushed at Jacob screaming. Jacob threw the fat guy back and ran towards his house.

He was yelling at Chris to hold the door open for him, as the man and woman ran after him. He was bleeding bad from his hands, arm, shoulder, and side and his face was starting to become pale. Chris froze as he watched his brother hobbled as fast as he could for the door, with the frenzied people on his tail. Chris smiled at his brother when he was almost at the door, and slammed it practically in his face locking it.

If Jacobs face was pale before this, then he must have looked like a ghost as he realized his brother had just abandoned him. He slammed on the door to try to convince his brother to let him in, but Chris was already upstairs, trying to see what was going to become of his brother.

The man and woman were almost at Jacob, when he grabbed a chair on the porch, trying to fight off his attackers. He pushed them back on to each other and slammed the chair on them, as he made a run for his truck. He reached his truck while searching for his key, he was feeling light headed and woozy. He fumbled with the keys a little before they slipped from his bloodied hands. He turned to see his pursuers closing in.

He ran down the street and out of sight. Chris couldn't see him anymore but he heard more people scream and then his brother's screams. The screaming rang in his ears for three minutes before it stopped and everything went quiet again accept from a few groans, moans and barks from Jacobs attackers.

Chris slid down the wall and sat for awhile before a smile creeped up on his face. He stood up and looked out of the window again.

"Thought you said you were going to kill me next time I smiled, look who ended up dead."

* * *

A/N: (old) Okay so there might be some stuff you guys are wondering about or going WTF about sooo; Chris has a thing for apples, its his favorite fruit. His walk was shorter because the last time he had taken the longer way around to Ivan's house so his family couldn't find him. The long way is about 3 hours or so, a little longer depending on how slow he walks and the direct way is about an hours walk. Anyway, atleast I gave you guys your action right. I wrote this late at night so sorry if it's a little bad, =] Reviews please


	7. Ch6: The Homstead

Chapter 6: The Homestead

* * *

Date: 5/15/2009

Chris sat with his back to the wall for quite awhile, oblivious to the world and everything that had happened. His smile never faded, as his thoughts raced at how much better his life would be now without his brother. It was only when there was a banging going on outside, that he snapped out of his daze.

The banging was slow at first, but gradually became louder and faster. Chris stood up and looked out the window to find the source of the banging. he hadn't realized how long he had actually been sitting against the wall, but he was wide eyed at the fact that it was dark.

"How long was I out of it?" Chris whispered to himself, before he was drawn back outside to the banging.

He squinted to get a better look through the dark abyss outside. He turned to the alarm clock in the room and then back. He wondered why the street lights were out when the power was apparently on inside his house.

The alarm clock was flashing 12:00. "I guess the power went out at some point." Chris said to himself before his mind snapped back to reality as there was a shattering of glass after a one last big bang outside Chris' eyes searched to find where the shattering had come from as a thought had raced through his mind.

He ran downstairs to check every window inside his house. He rushed from room to room checking all of the windows to make sure that the shatter hadn't come from his own house. After a once over, Chris let out a sigh and a breath that he hadn't even known he was holding in.

He was glad that the noises weren't coming from outside the house, yet he still wanted to know what caused the noise, and just what broke. He walked over to the windowed door that lead to the front of the house, and stared outside. He had never seen it so dark in his life. It was as if the shattering and the darkness were compelling him to leave the safety of the homestead. Drawing him in, to find out what was going on.

Thoughts traveled at a mile a minute in Chris's head, he kept trying to think of away to find out what was going on outside, without actually stepping foot into the black entity that was almost taunting him to walk into it.

He had an idea that caused him to seriously consider if he was an idiot at the time. He reached his hand out for the light switch on the wall that turned the lights on the porch on. Yet he paused as there was another thought that hit him.

'If I flip this switch, whatever or whomever it is that caused that noise outside might be drawn over here' He thought as his hand lingered on the switch. His curiosity was trying to get the best of him to find out what it was haunting the night.

"Come on, honestly Chris? This is the same dumb thing that happens in horror movies." Chris said under his breath as he thought back to the many conversations he and his friends had after every horror movie they watched. How they wouldn't do the dumb and stupid things the actors would do if they were in that situation.

He laughed to himself as his let his hand slide of the switch and started to turn away, before something in the darkness moved and he pushed the switch. The light flickered on for a few seconds before going off and on rapidly. Those few seconds was all it took for Chris to see the faces of a dozen battered, bleeding and chewed up bodies turn and dash towards the light source.

As the bloody mob charged his front porch, Chris' eyes opened wide in shock and fear. He froze where he stood and watched as the leaders of ravenous pack, slammed in the wall and door facing him, only to turn around in a hurry towards the light again as it flickered like a candle.

Chris' mouth hung open as he watched the crazed people searched frantically for something as if they didn't it would kill them. He slowly moved his hand to the switch, trying not to be seen through the window. As Chris' patients wore thin, he shot his hand for the switch, as if he did it would end everything that was going on outside his door. As his hand hit the button one of the psychos saw the movement and stared Chris in the eyes.

If Chris had ever heard a scream from someone being killed or about to die, then he could come close to comparing what he heard then to what just attacked his ears. The crazed person at the door began to scream at the top of its breath and started to beat at the door with everything it had.

Chris backed up against the wall adjacent to the deranged person as the pounding grew more rapid. The more the person screamed, it drew the attention of the others around it and they began to grow in a frenzy and beat the door as well.

The glass began to split and crack as more screams pierced Chris' ears like daggers. Everything was moving to fast in front as all he could do was stare at the dark door began to give way. He was staring at the door, waiting for the same agonizing death his brother had suffered.

"Ha..hahaha... I'm going out just like that dog," Chris said as he smirked to himself. He closed his eyes and sat on the floor. He relaxed every muscle in his body and listened to the noises, waiting for his end.

As the pounding and screaming grew louder, Chris was going over his life, coming to turns with everything he had done and happened to him. His eyes were still closed and his smirk still present on his face. He wanted to be able to end his life on a lighter note and make sure he didn't regret anything in his final minutes.

He began to remember all the things wrong that happened in his life, " At least that asshole died before me," Chris said as he had door give way more. He smiled to himself, satisfied with his life and ready for death.

Chris' eyes shot opened as a beam of light passed by the house and shining through the windows for a second causing the pounding to halt. He saw the shadows pass in front of the light for a second until it faded. The screams became distant until they finally passed from Chris' ears.

To say that Chris was awe struck would be an understatement. He was in a state of shock and all he could think was that the crazed mob of people had killed him. His brain kept playing tricks on him, and it took him several moments to even blink.

As Chris stood up, his entire body was shaking at the fact that he was spared. His eye's looked down and was filled with sadness at the fact that he could have died, he was ready and could have been take at that time, but for some reason, it seemed like some high power let him live.

Chris was filled with relieve as he realized he really didn't want to die. He smiled a genuinely honest smile and walked over to the door, his knees were weak from fear that Chris didn't even know had affected him.

He eyed the damaged door but didn't dare to even think of looking out side of the cracked and close to shattering window on the door. He walked cautiously towards the closet in the hallway next to the entrance to the house. He found the handle in the darkness that filled the home and opened it to began digging around inside of it for the flashlight that took residence inside it.

It was an effort to find but find it he did. He turned on the flashlight and let its beam focus on the floor, he didn't want any light to shine on the windows. He looked back inside the closet and took out the metal bat that he had hidden in it.

As he was closing the closet and walked towards the dinning room, he stared at the bat and remembered how he had placed it inside the closet in case he had to use it against his brother. "Well, you may not be going to be beating on my brother but you might be able to help me survive long enough to beat on the people who killed him." Chris said to the bat as if it were another person.

Chris walked into the dinning room and looked at for candles he could use instead of turning on lights that would attract more of the crazed people.

Chris sat down as those last two words rang in his head. "What's going on," He said to himself as he began to go over everything that had been going on the past two days."This has to be what the news what talking about the mobs of people, but they looked like they had died" Chris said to himself think back to the faces he saw outside his window. They had pale white eyes, and some looked like they had chunks of body parts missing all over themselves." Chris closed his eyes to remember anything else."The neighbors that attacked Jacob were trying to bite him so that could be why they had bitten off pieces, and the news did say that the mobs were trying to bite the officers." Chris let out a sigh at how everything was turning out.

"It's as if this is like a-" Chris stopped and looked down with a blank yet confused stare. He shook his had and had an empty laugh. "That's impossible, this isn't a movie." Chris said while getting up to get a match from the kitchen draw.

He pulled it open and placed his hands on the box of matches bu didn't pick it up. He stared at his hand and lowered his head. "It can't be that. Zombies don't exist," Chris said as he picked up the matchbox and walked back to the table. He opened the box and took out a match and struck it against the side to light it.

He stared at the flame pleadingly. "It can't be zombies, the government isn't as dumb as they are depicted in movies, they would have taken care of it before it even started." Chris said as he placed the flame on top of the candle and blew it out before it could reached the bottom of the match.

Chris stared at the flames burn on top of the candle with his eyes half closed,"Who am I kidding, they are probably the ones that would start it up in the first place or try to cover it up." From Chris' facial expressions, one wouldn't be able to even think that he was alive yet he was in deep thought.

He was in a deep conversation with himself in his head, his mind was torn in two as one half tried to make accuses to rule out the idea that it was zombies outside that he had saw, and the other trying to convince himself it indeed was.

He stared long at the flame before drawing in a long breath and standing up from the table. He grabbed the three other candles that weren't lit and put the wick of one of them into the flame of the candle that was on fire.

He walked up towards the stairs but stop in front of them. He turned towards the recked door and frowned. "I've got to do something about you," Chris said to himself as he put the candles down on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

He walked to the door and stared at it, pondering what he could do that would support it a little better. An idea popped into his head as he picked up the lit candle and walked to the closest room. He stopped in front of it as the stench that was lingering inside of it enter his nose as he opened the door.

The smell was something he knew to well, because it was the smell that was always on his brothers clothing and breath. Sure enough, not four feet from the door was the cause of the stench. Cigarettes, blunts, booze, and cologne, to Chris it was a stench that just filled him with anger. He shut his eyes and pressed forward on into the room to do what he had too.

He walked up to the big closet-like dresser after putting the candle on the table in the room. He began to slide it across the carpet with easy, which surprised him alot, which also worried him because if he could move it with easy, what if something that used all its power on it. He sighed as he kept pushing it towards the doorway, figuring he would have to something in front of it.

Once he had gotten it though the doorway and onto the tile floor, the dresser stopped and wouldn't budge. Chris smiled as he apply more and more force on it until it began to tip. He pulled it back into its position it was in before it tipped. "I guess I don't need to put something that big in front of you," Chris said with a grunt as he tried to pick up the dresser and inched his way to the door.

Awhile later and a little elbow grease, Chris had the dresser against the door. He walked proudly back into his brother room to grab another dresser to put in front of the bigger one to make sure it was stationary. Where the big dresser used to be, was a long carrying bag for something. "Oh, must be some sort of golf club," Chris said as he went to the bag and picked it up.

"This...doesn't feel like a golf club," Chris said as he looked for the zipper. He smiled when the object inside of it was shown in the light, 'Looks like I won't have to use that bat.' Chris looked at his new found source of inspiration. He was holding a hunting rifle, with the gun in his hands, Chris was brought into his memories.

His mind was replaying the times when he was younger when he and his father would go to the shooting range. He smiled at the fond memories as he cocked the rifle and looked down the site. "Alright, at least now I have something I can truly defend myself with if I need to," Chris said as he pulled the strap of the gun over his shoulder. 'Well if he had the gun here, he should have ammo around here.'

Chris started his search at the only dresser left in the room. He pulled out the top draw out and emptied its contents on the ground, he moved the clothing around until he was sure there was nothing there. He put the the clothing back and decided it was best to move this dresser against the other one before searching for the bullets.

He struggled with the dresser as he placed it against the other that was supporting the damaged door. He opened the dresser/closet that he had put there earlier and dug his hand in the back until he felt a box shape under his fingers. He took hold of it and brought it out form its hiding place.

"Well looks like I was right. Lets see how many shells we have here," Chris said as he counts the bullets that were in the box. 'Twenty-five, great that's not that much, I guess I'll have to aim carefully.'

He paused and stared down at the box but shot his head back up when he heard a scream coming from far away outside. He closed the box and grabbed the candles as he ran upstairs into his room. He lit the other candles and spread them out so the entire room was filled with light.

Chris grabbed the blankets off his bed and a few tacks he had on his desk and pinned them up so the two windows in his room were covered. "Well these are thick blankets, it should stop the light from coming through," he said as he finished putting up the last tack.

He sat done on his bed and laid back so he was staring at the ceiling. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes as he went into deep thought again.'Okay, I truly need to think this out. They seem to attack like zombies, I mean the whole biting people, not ever stopping or caring about there injuries. That would make sense because when Jacob crushed that guys skull he went limp.,' Chris thought as he rolled over.

' Then again, you cave any persons skull in, it will kill just to make sure, I better just aim for their heads.' Chris frowned as he continued to stare off into space, 'Will I really be able to kill someone, especially with them frantic like that.' He thought back to what happened awhile ago. ' I can't believe I just froze up like that, well from this point on, I won't again. Whatever it takes, I am not just going to let myself die.'

He shot up as he searched himself. He pulled out his cell phone and check to see if he had any messages, ' Shit, nothing.' He tried calling his girlfriend but it went straight to her answering machine. "Listen babe, it's Chris, call me when you get this please." He hung up and tried calling his cousins house. " I'm sorry, the phone line you are trying to reach has been disconnected," was all Chris heard before he hung up and dialed the number again. " 'I'm sorry th-' Fuck me," Chris said as he tried Ivan's number.

The phone rang 6 times before a machine picked up and said that his mailbox was full. " AGGHHHHHH, FUCK, dammit Ivan, can't you ever clear your voicemail out." He cursed as he tryed the number three more times to no avail.

"Dammit, I can't go to his house now, not with those things out there. Agh, I'll have to go in the morning so I can at least see." Chris said as he rolled over again to look up at the ceiling. "May as well try to get some sleep." Chris sat awake for two hours, replaying the events of the day in his head until he passed out.

'I'll be at your house in the morning, don't go dieing on me.'

* * *

A/N: (old) Sorry for the major hold up, alot of stuff happened over the course of these past 2 months, and I just didn't get much inspiration but I should be updating again soon. Review please :D


End file.
